The Doctor at P Jem
by planetoffire
Summary: The Doctor and Peri find themselves prisoners of Andorians, accusing them of providing weapons to a Vulcan monastery they visited. Tension is high between Vulcan and Andoria and soon they are not the only one who are prisoners. The captain and his crew of Enterprise is soon dragged in. A rewrite of the episode "The Andorian incident" s1e7


The Doctor had landed his TARDIS in the middle of the desert it seemed. Peri was not pleased.

- Doctor, a desert, really? She asked

- Yes Peri, a desert. But according to the TARDIS scanner there is a very large building not far from here. Let´s see what it is.

Peri sighed.

-Yes, Doctor.

The Doctor did not seemed to glad when he heard the tone of her voice.

- Peri, I hope you appriciate what opportunity you have travelling with me. See and explore places and plants people would kill to examinate,

He sounded almost offended.

- I am greatful. It just...I thought you would take me to The Eye of Orion. You promised you would.

The Doctor gave her a little smile.

- I promise, I will. This is just a little detour. But for now let´s explore. The Doctor had glee in his voice.

xxx

Even in this dredful heat the Doctor keept his hideous coat on. Peri couldn´t understand how he could stand the it. But he didn´t even seemed bothered. Maybe a perk of being a timelord.

After just a short walk they found themselves in front of a big building.

-Ah, I see. I know where we are Peri.

- Where?

- At P´Jem, a Vulcan monastery, he said

It was built in the 9th century. I actually met one of the founders, Master Haadok. Bit of a stickup if you ask me. Did you now, he had the nerve to...

- Doctor, Peri cut him off.

- What is it? He sounded a little mad at the interruption.

Peri didn´t care.

- Can we visit them?

The Doctor looked skeptical.

-This is a place for peace and quiet, Peri. I don´t think they like visitors. Not very keen on outsiders. Especially human women with little clothing on.

She looked down on her blue skirt and white tanktop. Nothing to revealing.

-What? It´s hot. How am I suppose to dress? If you would bothered to tell me we where going to a monastary I would have picked something a little more appropriate!

- But I didn´t know where we were. Besides, I don´t wish to have this conversation...again.

Peri concentrated on her breathing and conting to 10.

- Neither do I Doctor, she answered. Should we get back to the TARDIS?

The Doctor nodded.

- I think it´s for the best.

They had just walked for a few hundred meters when they were ambushed. 3 blue aliens with antennas on their head pointed a gun a them. They looked dangerous.

The Doctor and Peri looked at each other, sighed and then put their hands in the air, a gesture that they were no threat.

xxx

The aliens took them to the monastery and started question them.

- Who are you? What are you doing here?

- Eh, well I am the Doctor and this Peri. We just came to look at the monastery, his voice steady but little weary.

One of the aliens looked at them with anger.

- I don´t belive you. Are you here to bring the Vulcans more equipment?

The Doctor didn´t have time do deny (or confess for that matter) before they were lead in to a room full with other people.

Peri assumed this was the monks the alien had talked about. They certainly dressed the part.

The vulcans didn´t looked suprised to see them. Like it was everyday their home got taken over and unknown people dragged there.

"_Maybe it is"_ Peri thought.

One of the monks was just about to speak when he was interrupted. The door opened and again came the blue aliens or Andorians, The Doctor had whispered in her ear, with more people. Two what looked like human men and a woman.

_"Also a vulcan"_ Peri mused.

The leader spoke up and looked at the elder monk.

- Why didn´t you tell there was one of your one in the ship we detected?

- I did not know. It was a earthvessel, the monk replied calm.

- Earth, what is that? What does that mean?

One of the men who been brought in answered.

-It is our homeplanet. We live there.

- Why did you all come here? The leader asked in a loud voice.

Nobody responded.

-ANSWER ME!

- The planet was along our course. We only came for a visit, the man responded.

- Liar, what is you mission? Are you giving them more equipment so they can spy on us?

- We didn´t bring anything.

- You brought her, one of the Andorians pointed at the female vulcan.

- She is my science officer.

The leader did not look happy to hear that.

- So you admit you are working with the vulcans?

- I admit I have a vulcan science officer. We only came for a visit. If you don´t mind me asking, what are you doing here? The man sounded irritated.

The leader answered by hitting him in the stomach with is weapon.

Peri drew nearer to the Doctor and he patted her back a little awkwardly. He then turned to the leader.

- This just seems like a big misunderstanding...

He was immediately cut short by the leader.

- Who are you?

One of the Andorians who had been interrogating them mumbled something in his ear.

- You were not with the earthship? How did you come here? Our scanners didn´t pick up an additional vessel beside the humans.

The Doctor looked proud over that fact.

- My name is the Doctor, and this is my companion Peri.

My ship is very special, you see. She probably reflected your scanners. She don´t care for intruders, much, the Doctor stated.

May I ask for your name? He then asked. Peri began to wonder if the Doctor really was stupid? Did he also want a gun in his stomach?

- My name is Commander Shran, and I don´t buy a word of any of you said, he said with a cold voice.

He then left the room with the rest of his crew.

Meanwhile had the beaten man, Captain Archer he introduced himself as got of the floor with som help of his workcrew. The womans name was T´Pol and the other man was called Trip.

Archer asked one of the elder monks what Shran wanted.

- P´Jem and Vulcan lies very close to Andorian space. Their homworld, he clarified when Peri looked little confused.

We have been in conflict for years. They think we use this place as a surveillance post.

- They resent our superior reasoning and technology, T´Pol noted.

Peri frowned little at that. She sounded a lot a like the Doctor and God knows, one was more than enough. Way enough.

The Doctor felt he had to ask.

- Are you using this place as a spy station? He looked at one of the monks.

- No. This is a place for quiet contemplation.

Peri then asked if Archer was alright. The blow looked like it hurt but he assured her he was fine.

- It takes a little more to break me, he gave her an assuring smile.

Peri smiled back.

_"He is actually quite handsome"_ she thought

Definitely better than one of those Andorians who had leered at her every chance he got. She shivered even in this wamth.

After just a short while, Shraan came in and got Archer and the Doctor. Peri was about to go with him when he stopped her.

- No Peri. I think it´s best you stay here.

- Why? Peri wondered, very nervous.

The Doctor didn´t have time to answer her before he was ushered out the room.

The door closed right in front of Peri´s nose.

Trip could see Peri´s distress and tried to calm her.

- I´m sure they just wanna ask some question. Everything will be alright, he told her in a soothing voice.

It did not calm Peri. But she gave him a little smile and a nod.

- So Peri, where are you from? Trip continued to try to talk to her so she wouldn´t panic.

- Um, from America.

- Yeah? Me too. Florida born and raised. So, how did you and the Doctor meet?

He hesitated a little before speaking the Doctors name. Peri was just glad nobody had asked her "Doctor who?"

- Well we met in Lanzarote when a former travelling companion of his saved me from drowning. One thing lead to another and I decided to travel with him, she said honestly.

- With his undetectable ship?

-Yes.

Peri didn´t want to talk about the TARDIS. The Doctor seemed to want avoid the topic therefore she probably wanted it too. Trip seemed to pick up on that. They continued chatting for what felt like an eternity before the doors opened up again and the Doctor and Captain Archer was practically thrown in the room.

The Doctors face had a few bruises.

- Doctor, Peri gasped, are you alright?

The Doctor was offered water and a towel. He nodded to her.

- I am fine. You musn´t worry so much. This is nothing for a Timelord. We can withstand tremendous amount of pain. This will heal within a few hours. But unfortunately was Captain Archer not as lucky.

Peri looked at the captain. He was in worse condition, but looked a little better after he cleaned up a bit.

- These guys are serious. They will start killing you if you don´t give them what they want, his voice a little blurry from the beating.

The older monk spoke up.

- There is nothing here to find, he was calm as always.

- Well, they think it is, the Doctor answered him. They were talking about searching rooms.

- One would think they find whatever they want with the anntennas of theirs, Trip said.

Peri laughed a little by that but was soon quieted when the Doctor gave her a stern look.

Captain Archer told them about his ship Enterprise and how Shraan had threatened them.

-If they try to rescue us, we will be killed, he stated.

- Mr Reed wouldn´t be that reckless, T´Pol said.

Captain Archer didn´t agree with her.

- Shran destroyed our communicators. The more time that goes by without him hearing from us, the more likely he puts together a rescue team.

The Doctor thought this was a good time to interrupt.

- So what are our options?

The elder monk looked at him.

- We have a transmitter . It´s old, i don´t know if it works.

The Doctor looked at him with mirth.

- I think I can help with that.

It was also decided that Trip was going with them because he was kind of an ´expert on fixing broken things´ as he put it.

xxx

The two men were lead down to the catacombs by twisting a statue. The walls then opened and off they were. A monk who knew where the transmitter were was following with them. Doctor also suspected he was their chaperone, making sure they didn´t touch anything they shouldn´t. In one of the tunnels they walked by Master Haadoks skeleton. It gave Trip a fright and the Doctor couldn´t help remembering first meeting him. It was regenerations ago. In his second if he remembered right. He was travelling with Polly, Ben and Jamie then.

The Doctor shook his head to clear it._ I must concentrate on my task, _he thought.

Trip and the Doctor began working on the machine as soon as they saw it.

The Doctor searched his pocket.

- Where are you, they didn´t take you, I know that at least. The other pocket, maybe? He was grumbling to himself

Then he finally found what he was looking for. His scredriwer.

- What is that? Tucker asked looking curious. "How did you hid it from the Andorians?"

- This is my sonic screwdriver. The Doctor avoided the other question. Mankind were nowhere near ready to find out about dimensionally transcendental engineering. If they ever were.**  
**

He proceeded to point it at the transmitter and after a while he got readings.

- Oh, he said. It´s just a busted fuse, nothing to difficult to fix.

- How?...nevermind, I can do it, Tucker offered.

xxx

Peri was getting chilly. The sun was setting and it´s warmth with it. It got cold fairly quick. She cursed her clothing. Why didn´t she pick something more warm?

_" Oh that´s right. Because we were in the freaking desert!"_ she reflected. She didn´t expect to be held captive. But honestly, it did not surprise her.

She tried to hug herself to keep her heat. It didn´t help much.

One of the monks saw and gave her a blanket.

- Thank you very much, she said it, truly meaning it.

- It is nothing. The nights here can get very cold, he answered her. Then he left her.

The wall opened up again to reveal the three men who had gone down to fix the machine. Just in time also. They has only a moment to pretend they were asleep when an Andorian guard came in, checking to see that everybody was there.

The Doctor had made way to Peri and told her of their progress.

- So, they will contact Enterprise at any moment and then will materialize here, overthrow the guards and we can make a safe escape?

She sounded a little skeptical. The Doctor didn´t blame her. This plan relied on guns and violence far more than he was comfortable with. But he had tried to talk, to reason with the Andorians and it did not work very well. One of the bruises was still very visible.

- Yes, you´ve got it right, surprisingly enough.

- Surprisingly? Why gee Doctor, thank you. But wait, won´t the Andorians know if they dematerialize here? That must give of some energy they can pick up with their scanners?

- We hope Shran will mistake the power fluxuation for broken scanners.

Trip walked over to them.

- They come in the morning, make sure you are prepared, he said.

The Doctor and Peri just nodded.

There wasn´t much to do and Peri fell asleep fast. The Doctor went over the plan with Archer and the monks again and again. It was almost a suprise as dawn came.

Peri was abruptly woken up by the Doctor. He explained the rescue group would be he any moment. She just had time to shake her sleep of and stretch a little. Sleeping on the floor did her no favours.

She was just about to go and fetch some water when three men appeard in the room. They was quickly ushered in to the hidden catacombs. Just after that Commander Shran and his crew came in to the room. He looked around.

- Our dection equipment found energy fluxuation radiating from this room. Why is that?

- Maybe your equipment is faulty? T´Pol answered in her, what Peri assumed, usual bored tone.

Shraan did not look convinced.

- Or maybe you hace technology we don´t know about! Tholos, stay here and guard them.

_"Great"_ Peri thought, _"leave the creep to watch over us"_

She was very uncomfortable with him there. She stayed near the Doctor just in case but it didn´t seem to help. He was walking to her. But was stopped when he heard a explosion. Trip seemed to take this as a sign and threw himself at Tholos and tried to subdue him but he wasn´t strong enough. Tholos was surprisingly strong and gave Trip quite a beating. But then he was stunned. A man named Reed had come out from the catacombs and had shot Tholos. In all this commotion, Shraan understanding they were outgunned had fleed down to the catacombs with another Andorian.

The elder monk looked at Archer and the Doctor and said with some emotion, which was very rare Peri was told.

- You´ve turned this sacred place of solitude into a warzone. Archer looked a little ashamed at that but the Doctor was having none of it.

The Doctor looked the monk in the eyes and said

- No, you have.

- If he wakes up, use this on him. Archer was instructing poor Tucker and giving him a stunner. Still to hurt to go anywhere he was told to watch Tholos. Both Peri, The Doctor and one of the monks decided to come with Captain Archer and T´Pol and find the rest of the Andorians.

T´Pol located the aliens in the Reliquary. The monk wanted go down alone, claming to allow human to go in to that place was blasphemy.

The other was not pleased to hear this.

- Do you even know how to use that? Archer asked looking at the gun in the monks hand. "No? I didn´t think so."

They got down and for Peri it felt like everybody just started shooting at anything. Of course, that was not the case. Archer had dected Shraan and took a shot at him and then Shran had returned fire and that was how Peri found herself at the ground with the Doctor hiding behind a old relic.

- Peri, do you that big red curtain? The Doctor asked.

-Yes, why?

- We need to get to it and pull it down.

- Why?

- Because I´m pretty certain what lies behind it will be our key out of here. I was thinking I will distract the others and you run and pull it down. Deal?

Peri wanted say something that he could run and she could create a diversion but didn´t have the strength to fight him. She just nodded.

- Good.

The Doctor fiddled with his scredriver. The best decision he ever made, building it. Except for running away from Gallifrey. He used the scredriven and suddenly the shooting stopped.

- Go, Peri!

She ran to the curtains and pulled them down. Behind was a big metal door. Peri opened it.

At first the shooting had stopped because every phaser in the room stopped working. Thanks to the Doctor and his sonic screwdriver. Now it was because everybody had forgotten about it. Every person gathered infront of the door, looking in.

Inside was hundreds of Vulcans at work, monitoring it seemed like.

Peri was confused.

- So this is some kind of a spystation? She asked no one in particular but Reed answered.

-Yes, and they have a sensor ray so powerful they can tell what every Andorian is having for breakfast.

T´Pol had picked up her scanner and Captain Archer commanded her to take pictures and make a full scan of the room. When she was done Archer was just about to tell her to give it to Shran when somebody grabbed him from behind. It was the monk who had insisting to go with them.

- Please, don´t come any nearer. I will kill him if necessary. He almost didn´t have time to finish his sentence before Archer turned around and knocked him out.

- Violence in the temple, Captain? Lieutenant Reed teased him.

- Very disrespectful, but boy did that feel good.

Under the commotion T´Pol had dropped her scanner. The Doctor picked it up and gave it to Commander Shran.

- I believe this is yours?

Shran grabbed it.

- I am in your debt, he said.

- No, the Doctor stated, shaking his head. "You are in his debt", pointing at Archer.

- But now it´s time for me and Peri to leave. I have promised you a trip to the Eye of Orion, after all. He looked at Peri who shone up and gave her a smile.

- If you can set the coordinates right, you mean? Peri teased.

- Can? CAN? Of couse I can! I know the TARDIS like the back of my hand. Can?...the Doctor gruffed

- Sorry, Doctor. She then turned to the rest of the group.

- I guess this is goodbye. It have being very, uh...interesting. Meeting you all, I mean.

- Yes, the Doctor agreed. "Very interesting. But we must go now." The Doctor had never liked good-byes.

Commander Shran, Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed shook both Peri´s and the Doctors hand. T´Pol gave them a proper Vulcan salute and wished them long and prosper lives. After that the Doctor took Peri´s hand and made their way up through the catacombs. There they said goodbye to Trip. He even gave Peri a hug. She blushed a little. After that they practically ran to the TARDIS.

xxx

Back in the TARDIS after Peri got a nice bath and a change of clothes she went to the kitchen and met up with the Doctor. They shared a meal and Peri asked questions.

- Doctor, how did you know about the spying? I mean that was why you wanted me to pull down the cartains. Right?

- At first I thought the monks was innocent. But when I was in the catacombs and trying to fix the transmitter I did a quick scan with my sonic screwdriver. It picked up a massive energy boost coming not far from we were. And more, the curtain looked new compared to the other relics in there. Somebody had put it up recently. To hide a spystation perhaps?

-Oh I see. I wish you had told me.

- The Vulcans have a superior hearing. Even if I had whispered to you they could have picked it up.

- So, why did you not confront them about it?

- Because it is very vital that Commander Shran owes Captain Archer a favour. The Earth depend on it actually.

- Really?

- Yes. Jonathan Archer will do many great things for humanity but he will need Shraans help to get to that point in time.

Peri thought about the handsome man and wondered what was in store for him._ "Only time could tell, I guess"_ she mused. She then turned to the Doctor.

- You own me a trip, Doctor.

- It looks like a do. They smiled at each other and then they were off to explore time and space.

THE END

Authors note

First fanfic I ever have written so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Note that english is my second language so there may be som wrong spelling and I hope it´s not to much of a bother.

Cheers!


End file.
